Nashty Nash
by MrYoung1221
Summary: Sometimes dreams are turned into a reality. After Cameron Dallas dreams of his best friend, he can't help but accept his feeling for his "brother". With their "love" in the air, the two engage in sexual conduct, but after their done, Nashty Nash wants more, and he wants it from whoever will give it to him. Rated M. Magcon Tour Slash. m/m.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is a complete work of fiction. Any copyrighted material mentioned in this work of fiction belongs to its rightful owners. Although this story is fiction, it is the intellectual property of its author, and it should not be reproduced by any means without written/requested permission. This story features material about the events of people that may not be true. This story is fiction, therefore there will be bits and pieces that are not factual. This story contains mature content, only intended for mature audiences. This story features m/m, slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it it. The minors mentioned in this story are being played by actors that are 21 years of age.

* * *

**NASHTY NASH - CHAPTER ONE**

_"__Oh god, Nash," Cameron moaned. _

_He was currently lying in bed, and his cock was being devoured by the mouth of his sixteen year old, hunk of a best friend. Cameron couldn't keep his mouth shut, the way Nash moved up and down his cock drove him insane. He honestly didn't know how he had survived without Nash's mouth wrapped around his cock. Nash looked up, and he saw Cameron's brown eyes, and he felt a connection between them. Nash didn't know what it was, but he and Cameron were two special people. He wasn't complaining, because it gave him and Cameron a special connection. They shared the same traits, and they were alike in several ways. _

_Nash licked across the tip of the seven inch cock, and Cameron bit down into his lip. His body was turning red, and he didn't know how to stop the moan that tore its way from his throat. Cameron was so deep in pleasure. Nash swiped his tongue across the piss slit, and he took the seven incher deep into his mouth. He felt the tip throbbing at the back of his throat, and he moaned around the tool. He wanted to make his friend feel good. It had been a while since he'd last serviced Cameron, and he wanted to make it good. Everything for Cameron had to be good._

_Cameron closed his eyes, and he began to force his hips upward. He felt his cock sliding along Nash's mouth, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Cameron closed his eyes, and he felt the cum moving from his balls to the tip of his cock. With a high impact of force, Cameron's cum shot from his cock, deep into Nash's mouth. Nash sucked a bit harder, and he swallowed every drop of the white liquid. Nash tasted his best friend on his tongue, and he smiled up at him. Nash pulled off the cock with a pop, and he felt his erection pressing into the shorts he wore. _

_They and the entire MAGCON crew were in the hotel, but it was currently only the two of them in the room. Nash rose from bed, and he quickly dropped the shorts, revealing to Cameron that he was commando and hard, hard as a rock. Nash wrapped his hand around his cock, and he stroked it once before lowering himself down onto the bed. Nash smiled as he saw Cameron turn over, and he couldn't help but moan at the sight of the twitching pink hole. Nash lowered his mouth to the hole, and he licked a line along it, teasing it. Cameron allowed a moan to tear from his throat, and Nash pressed harder into the pink heat. _

_He forced his tongue deeper, and he could taste the sweat that covered Cameron's young adult body. He wanted to taste it. He wanted every drop of it. Cameron wasn't new to sweating and working out. He was an athletic hunk. He'd been used to work outs and training sessions, and Nash couldn't get enough of him. Nash actually had three pairs of sweat soaked, cum stained underwear that he kept in his suitcase. None of the boys knew about it, but he pulled them out when Cameron wasn't around to take his cock. Nash fucked the hole with his tongue, and he pulled it away. He heard the groan that came from Cameron's mouth, and he smiled. _

_Nash raised his hand, and he slapped the round cheek in front of him with every drop of force he had inside of him. He heard the smack, and the cry from Cameron's mouth, and it brought a smile to his face. He raised his hand and smacked the cheek again. He saw the red handprint, and he decided that it was enough. Nash let his hand follow the curve of Cameron's ass, and he pressed his finger into the hole. Cameron wasn't new to being fucked, but it had been a while, so Nash thought he'd prepare him. The finger disappeared into the velvety heat, and Cameron couldn't stop the cries of pain and excitement that came from his mouth. Cameron was eighteen, so Nash didn't have to be sensitive. _

_The finger traced across each and every inch of the hole, and Nash forced it in and out. Nash knew that Cameron was enjoying it, but he knew something he'd enjoy more. Nash pulled his finger out of the hole, and he replaced it with two fingers. He pushed deeper into the hole, and the only thing that came from Cameron's throat was _

_"__Fuck me now bro. Do it. I need your cock!" _

_Nash moaned at the sound of his friend's moan. He wrapped his hand around the cock, and he jerked it before letting the tip rest at Cameron's entrance. Nash's hand followed Cameron's body, and he wrapped it around the cock of his older friend. He forced his hips forward, and he didn't stop until all seven inches of his cock were buried deep within Cameron. Nash knew that pain was coursing through Cameron's body, but something else was too, according to the erection that he was sporting. Nash continued to jerk his friend, and when he felt Cameron backing into him, he began to move his hips. He started with a simple slow and steady stroke, and it quickly progressed to pounding. A loud, ass clapping, hard pounding. _

_"__Oh god Nash, I think in going to cum," Cameron moaned as Nash's hand moved up and down his cock. _

_Nash smiled, and he continued his attack on Cameron's insides. He continued to pound into the hole, and he didn't stop until he felt his orgasm coming. He fucked the hole with a definite force, and both boys erupted at the same time. _

Cameron Dallas woke with a moan tearing out of his mouth. His eyes forced their ways to the aching boner that was in his pants, and he couldn't help but think about the cum that was spilled inside of his boxers. He was eighteen, so sex and wet dreams weren't new. He had seen porn, and he was use to the whole jacking off thing. He had even watched a few episode of gay porn. Of course no one knew about that but him, but there was one person that he continuously had wet dreams about. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't control his cock or his feeling.

Cameron turned his head, and he saw the boy of his dreams inches away from him. They were on tour, and they all shared hotel rooms, so some of the boys would have to double up. Cameron thought the idea was epic, and he knew that some of the other guys were bi in the least, so none of them saw a problem. Cameron stared at the brown hair that covered the boy's head, and he felt a moan coming from his mouth.

The older boy tried to look away, but before he could, the boy turned over, and his eyes opened. Cameron couldn't help but stare into the eyes of his younger friend. That's right. Cameron was in love with his best friend, and he was sporting the biggest, hardest boner for someone that was inches away from him. Cameron tried to turn his body, but he was stopped when he heard three words leave Nash's mouth.

"You're hard bro."

At that moment, Cameron recognized that a hand was pressed into his crotch, and that his cock was throbbing. Cameron continued to stare into his friend's eyes, and he couldn't seem to stop the actions that were unfolding.

"N..N…Nash … This….i….i..s wrong," he stuttered.

Nash stared at him, and he smiled. He had known all about his friend's dreams. It was very rare that his name wasn't moaned.

"It's okay bro, I know you want me," Nash said with confidence.

Nash was bi, and he knew it. There wasn't a moment of the day that he didn't check out his buddies. They were all hot, and he couldn't focus around them. Nash would wear compression boxers to hide away his erections during the day. With his hand on Cameron's crotch, Nash dug into it. He could feel the wetness from cum, and the hardness was driving him insane. His own seven inch cock was throbbing, and he had to take care of it. Nash tore his eyes away from his friend, and his head quickly disappeared under the sheets of the bed. Cameron didn't know what was going on until he felt a hand slide into the waistband of his boxers. He felt the hand wrap around his hard cock, and he couldn't help but push for more. He wanted his friend's mouth on his cock, and he wanted to get his first blow job.

"awhmm," Cameron moaned quietly.

Nash was under the sheets jerking him, and it felt great. Cameron tried to keep his thrusting to a minimum, but he couldn't contain it when he felt Nash's lips touch his cock. Cameron's eyes darted closed, and he couldn't stop the moan that tore from his mouth. The minute the moan was released, Cameron looked around the room, and he smiled when he saw that the boys were still asleep. There were only two others in the room, and they were long, deep sleepers.

Cameron moved his eyes back to his friend, and he lifted the sheets to see his cock going into his Nash's mouth. Cameron closed his eyes, and he pushed upward, letting Nash take more of his cock.

Nash closed his eyes, and he pressed the seven inch hardness down his throat. He wanted his older friend, and he wanted to do more than have sex with him. He wanted to make love to Cameron. He was only older by two years, and they had spent so much time together. Nash knew that he was in love with Cameron from the moment he saw him naked in the shower. His body was covered in muscle, and there was hair under his arms, and Nash just couldn't take it.

Nash sucked hard on the cock, and one of his hands found Cameron's balls. The hand cupped them perfectly, and Nash heard the mutters that were coming from Cameron's mouth. He was glad that he was pleasuring his friend. Nash bobbed on the cock, and he quickly licked his way to the tip. He dipped his tongue into the piss slit, and he got a taste of the precum that was resting there. Nash stopped his actions, and he just tasted his friend. He could taste the bitter sweetness of the precum, and it brought a smile to his face.

With a new attitude, Nash opened his eyes, and took the cock deeper into his throat. There was something about it that just set him off. He wanted more of it. He wanted to taste every inch of his friend. He wanted to get nashty. It was his term for getting down. He just didn't want to fuck. He wanted to pound, and pound hard. He wanted to show his friend the ropes of sex positions, and he wanted to dominate it all. Nash licked the soft skin of the cock, and he couldn't help but suck a little harder. He wanted to taste his friend's cum. Nash continued to lick and slurp over the cock until he felt the throbbing. He knew that Cameron was close, and he sucked even harder.

Nash closed his eyes, and he pressed each and every ounce of force that was in his body on the cock. He sucked the cock, and he didn't stop until he got his prize. Cameron closed his eyes, and with a low hum, he moaned as his cum shot from the tip of his cock. He had gotten his first blowjob, and it was from his best friend. His dreams were coming true, and HE WANTED MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nashty Nash - Chapter Two **

Cameron sat still with a look that proved he was hard at thought. It'd been two week since his actions with Nash, and after their MAGCON event, Nash had failed to call him. Cameron was trying his best not to freak out, but it wasn't really working. He turned his eyes to his iPhone, and he was praying that Nash call him. He didn't want things to get awkward with their relationship, and it looked like that's what was happening. Cameron pressed his eyes together, and he felt a few tears slide down his face. He didn't know how to deal with what was running through his body. He needed Nash—his best friend—his other half.

His eyes opened when he heard a knock at his door. He turned to the solid wood door that shielded him from the outside world, and he moved his hand up to his face to wipe away the tears. He didn't need whoever it was asking what was wrong. Cameron lowered his hand, and he began to speak.

"Come in," he said in a simple tone.

The sadness wasn't obvious, but it was certainly there. Within ten seconds, the door was twisted open, and Cameron's entire body changed. The frown that was on his face turned to a smile, and he couldn't wipe it away no matter what. Standing before him was none other than one Nash Grier. Cameron felt tears slide down his face, but they weren't sad tears. They were tears of joy—joy that he hadn't ruined their relationship. Cameron wiped the tears away, and he quickly turned his head towards the love of his life.

"Nash, I love you, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

Nash smiled at the eighteen year old, and he couldn't help but take in his amazing features. Everything about Cameron was amazing, and there was no way he'd even give him up.

"Well I was hoping we could have some fun," Nash said with a wink.

Cameron instantly picked up on what Nash was saying, and something in his pants began to stir. Nash watched the man before him, and he couldn't help but get a rise out what he was doing. Sure, he was up for sex with Cameron any day, but that's not what he meant.

"Cam Cam, I love you babe, but I meant let's go out," Nash replied with laughter coming from his body.

Cameron frowned, but it didn't last long. He was getting to spend time with the love of his life. Nash grew tired of standing, so he walked across the room, and he took a seat at Cameron's computer desk. Nash knew he and Cameron were going out later, but it would be another couple of hours before they left for their date. Nash moved the mouse to Cameron's computer, and he made an effort in looking through Cameron's browser history.

Immediately he was met with several gay porn sites and good image searches of their ship name. Nash saw the search results, and he began to get turned on. He knew Cameron loved him, but the fact that he jerked off to picture of him did something to him. Nash turned away from the computer, and he stared at Cameron.

"Babe, you won't have to use your hand tonight," he spoke with a sexual tone.

Cameron moaned at Nash's tone, and he shifted on the bed. He'd contracted a boner from just watching Nash. Nash saw his shift, and he knew that his lover was hard a rock. He stood from the computer chair, and he pushed his body forward, onto Cameron's bed. Nash opened Cameron's legs, and he climbed in between them, and he let his mouth rest on Cameron's.

Their lips connected, and immediately they both felt the warmth of the other. Nash ran his tongue over Cameron's lips, and Cameron instantly opened his mouth. He wanted Nash and everything about him. Cameron moved his hands, and he allowed them to settle on Nash's back. He gripped the skin tightly, and his hands soon found their way to Nash's butt.

Nash forced more of his tongue into Cameron's mouth, and he felt their tongue moved across the other's. Nash traced the insides of Cameron's mouth, and he couldn't help but taste his lover. Nash felt Cameron's hands on his ass, and he couldn't help but moan into his lover's mouth. In their current position, they were both rock hard, and their erections were rubbing together. Nash pulled up from Cameron, and he began to run his hand under Cameron's shirt. He felt the hard muscle that covered his stomach, and he couldn't help but moan.

Cameron lowered his own hands to his shirt, and with the help of Nash, he pulled it up and over his head. With the shirt no longer a problem, Nash proceeded in licking away at Cameron's body. Nash lowered his tongue to the hard abs, and he licked around each and every one of them.

Nash kissed the last ab, and he proceeded in pulling the waistband of Cameron's shorts away. He could feel the erection under the cotton, but he wanted to tease his lover. He pulled the shorts down, and with the help of Cameron, he pulled them away from his body. With Cameron in nothing but his underwear, Nash leaned forward, and he allowed his mouth to move over Cameron's clothed erection.

Instantly, the taste of Cameron's precum came over Nash's taste buds, and he couldn't deny that it tasted wonderful. Nash used his mouth to tongue at the covered erection, and when he felt Cameron writhering underneath him, he knew it was time.

Nash moved his fingers to Cameron's black boxer briefs, and he easily pulled the fabric away from Cameron's body. Nash was instantly met with the hard seven inches that he'd seen before. He lowered his tongue to the length, and he slowly began to take it into his mouth. He licked across the head first, and he smiled when he heard Cameron's breathe hitch. He closed his eyes, and he took more of the cock into his mouth. He didn't stop until he felt Cameron's trimmed pubic hair at his nose.

"Good gawd Nash," Cameron moaned when he felt Nash lick up the sides of his cock.

He was feeling so much pleasure. He closed his eyes, and he began to push his hips upward. He face fucked Nash for a while until he felt his orgasm approach. He smiled down at Nash's face, and moaned as his man juice left his body. Nash took Cameron's cum into his mouth, and he allowed it to mix with his spit. It tasted delightful, and he was more than glad that he was the only one that got to taste it. Nash pulled away from Cameron's softening cock with a loud pop, and made his way to his lover's mouth. He pressed his lips to Cameron's, and he shared his cum.

When the two pulled away, there was nothing but a smile on both of their faces. Nash looked up, and he couldn't help but giggle. He stared at Cameron's beautiful face, and he began to speak.

"Just wait until later tonight, I'm going to pound that ass into oblivion."

Cameron moaned at Nash's sexual tone, and he couldn't wait. Cameron pulled Nash closer to his body, and he wrapped his arms around him. Within seconds, both of them were asleep with Nash on top of a naked Cameron.

Nash awoke with a raging boner. He smiled at Cameron when he saw that he was still asleep. Nash loved Cameron with everything inside of him, but he needed more. He needed to feel something inside of his body that Cameron couldn't give him. Nash pulled himself up, away from Cameron's body, and he quickly slipped out of the room. Once in the hallway of Cameron's house, he pulled his phone out, and he smiled when he saw a text from one of his good friends.

**JG: **Me and Jack are waiting for you. Hurry up and get your sweet ass here.

Nash moaned at the thought of being dominated by the two Jacks. He was their little cum slut, and he loved every bit of it. He ran outside to his car, and he quickly started it, moving as quickly as possible to Jacks' house. Within minutes he was turning into their driveway. He parked the car, and he stepped into the house, and he was instantly hard at the sight that was before him.

"Yeah, fuck that feels so good man," Glinksy moaned as Johnson ran his tongue around his corona.

Johnson moaned around the cock, and he began to bob up and down on it. It was obvious that he loved giving head. Glinksly pushed his hand into Johnson's hair, and he began to force his cock into his mouth moaning for him to take more.

As Nash watched the madness unfold, he quickly began to slide out of his clothing. Today was going to be different, and he didn't mind it at all. When he was in nothing but his underwear, he walked over to take a seat beside Glinksy, and he immediately attached his lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Warmth took over Nash's body as he felt Jack's tongue on his bottom lip. He immediately opened his mouth, and he couldn't help but moan around Jack's tongue. Nash pressed his eyes together, and he allowed his hand to travel to Jack's body. His hands started at Jack's waist, and they slowly found their way upward. Nash felt the hard abs that Jack owned, and he couldn't help but marvel at them. Cameron had abs, but they weren't as good as Jack's. Nash continued to move his hand upward, and he stopped when his fingertips brushed against Jack's nipples. Jack moaned softly, and a smile came across Nash's face. He gripped the nipples, and he squeezed with a heavy force. The nipples instantly became hard, and Jack couldn't help but buck his hips forward.

Jack Johnson continued to moan around the hard cock that was in his mouth. He pushed his mouth over the head, and he continued to force the cock down his throat until he reached the base. He felt Jack's trimmed pubes, and he couldn't help but sniff around. He loved Jack's manly musk. He bobbed on the cock for a while before he came up. Jack rolled his tongue across the cock and he licked the underside all the way down to Jack's heavy balls. He used his tongue to flick at the testicals, and before long, he had them in his mouth.

He took the right one first. He swirled his tongue around it, and he felt Jack buck. He pulled off it with a loud pop, and he moved on to the left one. He repeated his actions, and he licked his way back up to Jack's erection. Jack licked across the head, and he got a taste of the precum that was there, and he couldn't help but moan. He downed the cock once more before pulling up. He gripped the cock with his hand, and he placed a gentle kiss to the head. Jack Johnson looked up towards Jack and he smiled. Jack turned away from Jack, and he made his way to Nash.

In an instant, Jack had Nash's legs split, and his tight boxer briefs were coming down. Jack moaned when he saw Nash's cock. It was hard as a rock, and he wanted it in his mouth. Jack repositioned himself in front of Nash, and he started from the floor. He used his tongue to lick around Nash's big toe before taking the toe into his mouth. He sucked a while before he pulled away. He kissed Nash's ankle, and he continued upward. When he reached Nash's crotch, he placed his hands on Nash's thighs. Jack watched as the cock throbbed, and he couldn't help but want it. He pushed his head down, and he took the head into his mouth. He could taste the salty precum, and it only turned him on more.

Jack licked the head, and he felt Nash jerk. Jack smiled before he took more of the cock into his mouth. He stopped halfway, and he began to work the cock. He came up before going back down, bobbing as he used his tongue to swirl around the length.

"Good god, Jack," Nash moaned.

It was hard for him to get the words out with his mouth on Jack Glinsky's, but Jack got the picture. He continued to suck the cock. Nash moaned inside of Jack's mouth, and he allowed his hand to travel to Jack's neglected cock. He gripped the hard cock with his hand, and he began to jerk it slowly up and down. Nash felt Jack's wetness, and it only turned him on. He moved his hand up and down for a while before he lowered his hand down to Jack's balls. He rolled them in his hand, and he Jack couldn't help but moan.

Jack pulled off of Nash's cock with a loud plop, and he stared at the two boys. He had a wicked smiled on his face, and Nash knew just what it meant. Jack G stood from the couch as Jack J stood from the floor. Nash turned his body on the couch, and he moaned when he felt a slap across his arse. Johnson moaned when he saw Nash's face, and he walked behind Nash. His seven incher was throbbing for release, and Nash was going to be that release. He stood behind the boy for ten seconds before he lowered his tongue to the pink hole.

Jack licked along the opening, and he felt Nash's body move. He smiled before he forced more of his tongue into the hole. He licked across it, and it wasn't long before he was actually tongue fucking Nash. Nash was bucking his hips backwards, and he couldn't stop. The pleasure that was coursing through his body was too high. Jack pulled his tongue away from Nash's body, but he quickly replaced it with a finger. He pushed the finger into the hole, and he once again felt the tightness of Hamilton Nash Grier. He used the finger to fuck Nash, and he knew Nash was loving it from the way his body moved.

Jack G moaned at the sight of Nash. His cock was throbbing, and he couldn't wait any longer. He stepped in front of Nash, and he forced his cock into the boy's open mouth. Nash immediately began to slobber over the cock. He licked across what was in his mouth, and he began to moan when he felt Jack start to face fuck him. Jack forced more and more of his cock down into Nash's throat. He closed his eyes, and he allowed his hips to move. Jack J felt his balls churn at the sight of Nash and Jack, and he couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled his finger from Nash's body, and he quickly replaced it with his erection.

He forced his cock into the tightness, and he could tell Nash was experiencing the pain. He stopped his movement to allow Nash to get use to the feeling. He knew it wasn't going to take long. When Nash began to throw his arse back, Jack caught the signal, and he began his assault on Nash's tight little hole. He slowly pulled out before pushing back in. He wanted to hear Nash beg for more, and by doing that he was going to get just that.

Jack continued moving his hips back and forth, and he heard the slight murmurs that were coming from Nash. He raised his hand, and he slapped Nash's pert arse.

"You like this don't you Nash. You like your two Jack daddies dominating you?"

Nash couldn't help but moan. He forced a high pitch out, and he let out his muffled reply.

"ga… yeah … I lov yo jacks."

With a mouth full of cock, it was hard for his words to be understood, but Jack understood it clearly. Jack J pulled out of Nash, and he stared at the hole. It was stretched, and it only turned him on. He felt his cock throb, and he knew that he was close. He stood behind Nash, and he used his hand to jerk his cock on top of Nash's back. Within seconds, his load was covering Nash's backside.

Jack watched as his cum fell down Nash's body, and he couldn't help but fall to the floor. He slid in front of Nash's cock, and he took it into his mouth again. He used every ounce of force he had to suck the cock. Jack G moaned when he felt Nash lick across the head of his cock. He was close, and he wanted to see his cum covering Nash's face. He pulled his cock away from Nash's mouth, and he gripped his cock with a tight hand. He furiously jerked his cock, and he moaned when the first string hit Nash right in the nose. He watched as it dripped down. Jack continued jerking, and he continued to paint Nash's face.

With both Jack's cum on his body, Nash couldn't hold it back anymore. He closed his eyes, and he moaned loudly as his erection spit out its cum. He felt his balls churn as it spewed from his cock. He looked down at Jack, and he continued to moan. When Jack was sure he had it all, he pulled away from Nash's cock, and he pulled the other two boys together. He stared at them, before he brought them into a three way kiss. Jack shared Nash's cum, and neither of them rejected it.

When the kiss was over they all fell onto the couch, and Jack G pulled his phone off the coffee table. He pulled up his camera, and he quickly snapped a picture of Nash with a cum covered face. He knew all about Nash and Cameron, and he couldn't help but feel jealous. Yeah, he had Jack, but he wanted Nash too. Jack opened a new text message, attached the picture, and smiled as he pushed send.


	4. Chapter 4

So how many of you hate me? I hate myself for that long wait. It's been six months. I had to reread the story. Anyways, I thank you all for staying with me through this wait, and I thank you all for taking the time to read the next installment. Hope you enjoy it!

**Nashty Nash - Chapter 4**

Cameron turned in his bed. It been late when he went to sleep, and he more than needed the extra hours. He turned his head towards his ringing alarm clock, and he slammed a hand down on the portable thing. For one obvious reason he regretted ever buying the thing. He moved a hand through his hair, and he pushed his body upward. He wasn't really awake, but he knew there was no way he going back to sleep. He stared into space for a moment before his hand moved towards his phone. He gripped the metal, and looked down at his home screen. He saw the text message from Jake, and he wasted no time in opening the message.

When he saw what the message contained, he wanted to throw up. He felt anger and jealously brewing, but he knew he couldn't react that way. He stared at his cum covered boyfriend, and he felt the tears fall from his face. He was mad and angry, but he didn't know how to react. Why did Nash love him? He had given Nash everything he had ever wanted, and he couldn't understand why Nash would go and do something like sleep with Jack. Cameron felt used and abused. He threw his phone to the floor, and he allowed his body to slump back into the bed. He wasn't going anywhere, and he wasn't taking any calls. The only thing that Cameron Dallas was doing was moping and crying. His eyes closed and more tears rolled down his face.

Nash's eyes shot open at the feeling of pain. His anus was on fire. He tried to move from the couch, but the pain was unbearable, not to mention the weight of both of the Jacks. Nash looked around the room, and he tried to remember what happened. He'd taken a great nap that turned into a sleep over. He looked down at his body, and he saw that he was naked and covered in cum. Of course, he knew that he had had sex, but he'd thought it was with Cameron when he first awoke. He twisted his head, and he saw the two Jacks, and started freaking out. He didn't love either of them, and he knew the two of them were together. Immediately, Nash regretted his decision for getting involved with the two of them. Against the behind in his behind, Nash stood from the couch, throwing the Jacks off his body.

He stood in the room ass naked for a while before he found his clothes and made his way out of the house. He needed to get out. He no longer wanted to see the Jacks, and he wanted nothing more than to see Cameron. Nash ran onto the street, and he quickly dialed Cameron's number. The phone ringed and ringed, and Nash began to tear up when he got no answer. Normally, Cameron would have answered his call, but he couldn't figure out why his call wasn't taken. Nash wiped the tears away from his face, and that's when he felt the dried cum that was there. He'd completely forgotten that he allowed them to cum on his face. He was out in public with someone else's cum on his face. The teenager took off his shirt, and he did his best to wipe the cum away. He was unsuccessful because the cum was flakey, and he had no liquids.

Nash began to cry. He didn't know what to do, and it seemed that he had no one. He just wanted to see Cameron. He wanted to apologize for what he'd done, and he wanted to make things better, but he knew he couldn't walk around with dried cum on his face, with no shirt, and his hair a mess. Nash's whole life was a mess—a mess that he didn't know how to clean up. With no other option Nash fell to the ground about three blocks away from the Jacks house. He didn't know where he was or where he was going to end. Nash didn't want to move. He just wanted to die right then and there. Nash's eyes closed, and the tears poured. He didn't know what he was going to do at all.

Matthew smiled when he stepped into the California sun. He loved being free and wild—being a teenager. He wrapped a hand around his suitcase, and he quickly wheeled it behind him. He was more than grateful that the airport was within walking distance to some of his friend's houses. Matthew pulled the suitcase behind him, and he stopped when he rounded a corner, and saw Nash laying on the ground. It'd been a few months since he last saw him, but he knew there was something wrong with his friend. He dropped his suitcase and ran towards the boy screaming his name. He didn't know what was wrong, but he was going to make things better.

Nash looked up and saw Matt, and he just wanted to bury himself in a hole. It was already embarrassing playing over what had happened, and now he was going to have to explain himself. He didn't want to see Matt. He was glad that he was okay, but he did not want to see him or explain what had happened. Nash stood, and he tried to run away from Matt, but Matt quickly gripped his arm, and turned him towards him.

"Nash, what the hell is on your face. It looks like dried cum," Matt asked.

Nash tried his best to not react, but tears just fell from his face. Matthew took a look at him, and he put two and two together. He knew the Jacks lived close by, and he assumed that's where Nash had ran away from. Matt hated thinking like that, but it was obvious that Nash wasn't giving up any details. He stared at his friend, and he wrapped his arms around him. He didn't any details. He knew Nash was okay, and that's all that mattered. He separated himself from the boy, and he quickly pulled him towards his suitcase. He was no longer going to the Jacks house. They needed to make it to Nash's house and clean him up.

Matt grabbed his suitcase, and he moved at his quickest speed with Nash closely behind him. The trip took a little longer than normal because the two had to walk about five miles. There was no way that Nash was allowing a car service or anyone that knew him come to get him. He was a mess, and he knew it. When the two made it to Nash's house, they quickly ran inside. Nash was more than happy to see that no one was home. He ran into his room, and he quickly stripped. He needed a hot shower. He wanted to try and wash away the night. He stood naked in his room for a minute before he ran into the bathroom. He twisted the water on, and he began to wash his body.

While he washed his body, he couldn't stop thinking of Cameron. He didn't know how he was going to explain it or what he was going to say, but that wasn't what he was thinking about. Nash saw the two's makeup, and he saw Cameron between his legs. Nash had a hand wrapped around his cock, and he was jerking it for every drop of cum that was inside. He couldn't resist thinking of Cameron. He was so deep into his jerkoff experience that he began to moan. He moved his hand up and down his shaft with the water as lube, and he didn't stop until his cum was washed away with the water.

After coming from his orgasmic high, Nash turned the water off, and he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his body, and he once again stepped into his bedroom. He closed the bathroom door, and he made his way to his mirror, oblivious to the fact that Matt was inside of his room, in his bed.

Matt watched the boy as he moved about the room. He saw how Nash's abs flexed, and he saw the water dripping from his body. In Matt's opinion, Nash was hot, and he honestly wanted a piece. He wanted to suck Nash dry, but he didn't know how to go about. He'd heard Nash's jerkoff session, and it made him horny as all get out. His cock was throbbing beneath his shorts, but he couldn't let Nash know that. He was not going to take advantage of his best friend in his time of teed.

Nash dropped the towel, and he exposed his lower half. Matt stared at Nash's nakedness for a while. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sexiness that was his best friend. He wanted every bit of that sexy Nash Grier. He saw the tightness of Nash's ass, and it made precum spurt from the head of his cock. His cock was throbbing, and he was in pain from no release, but he knew there was nothing that he could do. Matt closed his eyes, and he pretended that Nash was not there. He could not risk his best friend seeing him. Matt pulled a few pillows over his lower halves, and he tried to make things work.

Nash quickly dressed by pulling on a pair of tight trunks. He moved towards his dresser, and he pulled out a pair of grey joggers. He pulled the cotton over his body, and he wiped his face when he was done. He still didn't know how he was going to tell Cameron about his encounter. Nash turned towards his best, and he saw Matt, and it got him curious. He saw his best friend with his eyes closed hard. He didn't know what was going on, but he assumed it had something to do with him because of the pillows.

Nash brushed it off, and he made his way to his bed. He fell onto the mattress, and he laid next to Matt. He needed guidance, and he knew he was only going to get it from one person. He turned his head towards Matt, and he spoke softly.

"Matt, I need your help."

Matt's thoughts kept him out of the real world for a while. It wasn't until Nash gripped his face that his eyes opened. He stared into the oceans that were Nash's eyes, and he felt his heart beat quicken. He wanted to take Nash right there. He resisted the urge, and he replied with a , "What?"

Nash wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but he needed to worry about himself. He was in some deep shit, and he needed to deal with it.

"Matt, I cheated on Cam," Nash said.

Matt stared at Nash for a while before he spoke.

"You need to tell him everything that happened," he said.

Nash felt the tears fall from his face. How was he going to tell his best friend and boyfriend that he willingly slept with his two best friends, and that he allowed them to cum all over his body, including his face. How was he to tell Cameron that he allowed both of his friends to fuck him and that he sucked them both off? How was he to tell Cameron that he swallowed someone else's cum.

Matt saw that Nash was deep in thought, and he offered his opinion.

"Just go to his house, he's bound to be there."

Nash smiled at his friend, before quickly standing. He threw on a shirt, grabbed his keys, and he was out of the house. Cameron only lived a few blocks away. He needed to get it off his chest. He walked the few blocks, and he made it to Cameron's house. He didn't bother knocking. He'd been at the house a thousand times. He entered the house, and he made his way to Cameron's room. He was getting ready to open the door when he heard Cameron's voice. He heard his boyfriend begging for more, and what was worse was that he heard Taylor Caniff encouraging Cameron.


End file.
